A Day With My Dad In My Closet
by Defafaeth Mechqua
Summary: Basically a story about Vegeta and Trunks hiding out in a closet. Be nice this is my first story. . .well second first story.


A DAY WITH DAD IN MY CLOSET  
  
  
  
"Dad!" 15-year-old Trunks yelled {Where's dad?} Trunks thought. He was looking for his dad because he had to do a report on some one he really admired for class handily due tomorrow. And the person Trunks was writing about was his all time favorite singer, Aria Mardenvel (okay so I made it up), and he needed his dad to *cough* persuade some people into letting them meet her. He searched high and low for his father but could not find him, not in the gravity room, not in the sparring grounds, not in the kitchen - in short his dad just disappeared. {Hhhmmm……interesting. Either mom is planning to go shopping or Chi Chi and 18 are hunting him down………again. I know I haven't looked in my room yet! Maybe he's there!}  
  
Trunks went to his room and started searching "DAD!!!! I NEED TALK TO YOU!!!!!!!! DA-mmmm" Trunks was instantly cut off as a hand clamped over his mouth and he was dragged into his closet.  
  
"Stop squirming! You're making too much noise!" A familiar voice hissed.  
  
Trunks stopped squirming and looked at his captor but it was impossible due to the darkness, "Dad? Is that you?"  
  
"No, I'm Santa Claus……Of course its me moron!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"Shopping."  
  
Trunks smirked that famous Vegeta smirk that we all know and love.  
  
"What are you so happy about brat?"  
  
"You can see me? How? Its so dark."  
  
"Saiyans are nocturnal." Vegeta said letting go of Trunks laying back against something soft, "I can't believe you still have your old doll, Mr. Bionic Bink."  
  
Trunks turned a nice scarlet colour then replied, "I can't believe you even remember his name!"  
  
Then Vegeta replied coolly, "You would too if your son bugged you an infinite amount of times to win the doll for him. Isn't that right, son?"  
  
This time Trunks turned a nice shade of volcano red, Vegeta could feel heat radiating from all the way where he was laying.  
  
Trunks once again smirked that famous Vegeta smirk. "You know I could tell mom where your hiding….." Trunks said slyly.  
  
"Well that won't be very much use to your advantage. Will it boy?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Vegeta smirked then after a while replied, "She knows about the school dance."  
  
Trunks's eyes must've grew 5x its normal size at this piece of news, "No……please tell me that was just a sick demented joke." Trunks said in a barely audible voice. He dreaded most dances because his mother would drag him all the way to the mall and make him dress up in different kinds of tuxedos. Last time he his mom bought him a lavender tux to match his "lovely hair", he was the laughing stock of the school for 5 whole months.  
  
Vegeta's smirk only grew wider, "Oh yes. She found the paper somewhere."  
  
"What?! I put that at the VERY bottom of my trash can and its filled all the way to the rim with junk."  
  
Vegeta cleared his throat, but not too loudly cause she might hear,"I know this may disturb you but the day before garbage day she digs through your trash can……"  
  
Trunks stared in pure disbelief at his father, "Oh yeah and did you know that I'm a werewolf….."  
  
"Actually son technically you are one. A saiyan weremonkey though."  
  
"Dad do you need help? Cause I know this place……"  
  
"I'm NOT crazy!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"But a werewolf-no-WEREmokey dad? Honestly that's like saying that you're an alien!" at that Vegeta raised an eyebrow tilted his head to the side .  
  
"Wait…….err….heh……I forgot I you and I……………are aliens…..hehehe…." Trunks looked at the floor {He must seriously think I'm and idiot.} Trunks thought glumly.  
  
"TRUNKS! VEGETA! DINNER TIME!!!!!" Bulma's shout echoed through the entire house.  
  
"Oh boy food!" Trunks stood up and was about to open the closet door when Vegeta grabbed him and threw him gently back. But of course what was gently to a saiyan was equal to the REALLY rough to a human. So Trunks got a bruise on both his elbows and he thought he twisted his ankle.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Sorry son but she's trying to get us out of hiding. Cause its only 3:30 pm."  
  
"What?" Trunks pressed the little light up button on his Indiglo (I love Indiglo! ^-^) watch and saw that his dad was right, "Wow thanks dad you saved me from the evil clutches of mom." Trunks said in awe.  
  
Vegeta shrugged and got a huge chocolate bar out of no where and began chowing down on it. The he handed Trunks one cause he started drooling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A few or so hours later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Son? Why were you calling me a few hours ago?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Well you see I have to do this report for english class and we have to interview someone we really admire and I needed you to……..persuade a few people into letting me meet Aria Mardenvel." Trunks said.  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to say something but closed it as the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the room. Trunks and Vegeta held their breaths and crossed their fingers praying that the footsteps didn't belong to the one with the blue hair.  
  
"Vegeta! Come on I upgraded the gravity room to go a 2,000 times gravity! Don't you want to try it out? You'd probably have a much higher chance of killing Goku if you trained in a 2,000 times gravity! " said the Queen of women-who-shop-a-lot-and-make-their-husbands-carry-all-the-other-stuff-and- don't-even-use-the-stuff-later-on-but-throw-it-out-in-the-trash-or-leave-it- lying-in-their-closet-unused-forever.  
  
Trunks prayed that his dad wouldn't get up and race to the gravity room, but since Vegeta had a good sense and was not as gullible as Goku was when someone said they had food, he stayed put .But even though Vegeta bit his lip and resisted the urge to run out there and see for him self.  
  
"Oh Trunks! Grenada called! She said she wants to go to the movies with you!" The woman tried again.  
  
This time Vegeta was praying, praying that Trunks had enough sense to know not to move. But you could never tell with a teenage boy who had raging hormones. Vegeta prayed and prayed and prayed to Dende that the half saiyan wouldn't move. And luckily enough for him Trunks stayed rooted to his spot.  
  
"Grrr…..They aren't in the here either then. I guess I'll just have to smoke them out, yeah." Bulma muttered to herself as she left the room.  
  
The two warriors sat as still and were as quiet as rocks for another 15 minuets before they sighed a sigh of relief and slouched back. "That was close one. Good thing mom is such a terrible liar, cause I mean face it Grenada doesn't know my number and mom would kill you before you killed Goku." Trunks paused for a sec then added, "No wonder she's so bad at detecting lies given to her."  
  
"That's how I get away with everything illegal I do." Trunks's dad replied with a smirk.  
  
Trunks looked at his dad and was surprised to see that he could see perfectly well in the dark, as if they were in day light. "Dad you don't sell marijuana, weed or illegal drugs do you?"  
  
"I would NEVER stoop so low!" Vegeta hissed, Trunks sighed with relief that his dad wasn't a drug dealer, "I use them." Vegeta concluded coolly.  
  
Trunks stared at his dad wide eyed and said, "Dad how could you?! Do you know what those drugs ca-"  
  
"I know I know they can kill me and all, but remember I'm a saiyan, those feeble drugs which are supposed to be dangerous enough to kill is as harmless to as a speck of dirt to me. Why when I was a 4 years old my nanny used to give me some to shut me up when I was mad. Although I don't think you should try any since you're not as immune to it as I because you are half human."  
  
"If you told mom what you told me then wouldn't she not care?"  
  
"Of course she would care!" Vegeta said rolling his eyes, " 'Vegeta! I don't care if you're immune to it or not! Your children look up to you and imitate you because you are older and since you are older I expect that you, buddy, to behave and set a good example for the children got it?!' " Vegeta said executing the perfect imitation of Bulma's voice.  
  
Trunks grinned, "Does that talent of being able to imitate a person's voice perfectly, run in the family?"  
  
Vegeta gave Trunks a puzzled look then answered, "Actually I think that imitation of your mom has something to do with living with her for so long……….but I think throwing your voice is a talent that runs through my side of the family."  
  
Trunks nodded then yawned, "I think I'm gonna take a nap now dad." Trunks fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"That is the last time I'm gonna save that brat's ass again!" Trunks woke up a bit confused at first at why he was in his closet but soon regained memory of what surpassed. But he still wondered why he was under a pile of some of his clothes. Trunks opened the closet door and found his father lying wearily on his bed.  
  
"Dad what are you…….?"  
  
"Your mom found me." Vegeta said groaning, "I think I broke my rib cage and my leg and my arm and my stomach and collar bone and my neck and my spleen and my spine and my feet and my hands and fingers and my wrist and my hip and my………………………...whatever comes next."  
  
"So what happened dad?" Trunks asked curiously.  
  
"It was a 80 % off sale." Trunks gasped in sheer horror, "I know son it was bloody oh so bloody, bloodier then some of the bloodiest battles I've been in! And believe me I've been to many. Women were everywhere like devils, beating each other up for items punching, each other fighting……….And many men were scattered bruised and beaten, some probably dead, being trampled only some of us men were lucky enough to survive. Yes only luck kept us alive. And your mother she was like the queen of the devils she fought and won every battle for every item beating everyone who dared oppose her……….Come to think of it she actually acted like a real saiyan queen would at that point…." Vegeta trailed off in wonderment.  
  
"You have my sympathies dad."  
  
"And I don't need it."  
  
"Say dad if she found you then she would've found me! So why didn't she see me?"  
  
"I hid you under some junk and pretended that you were dead or something."  
  
Trunks looked at his dad confused, "Why……"  
  
"I got you a black tux." Vegeta said nodding his head to a bag at the end of the bed. Trunks walked over to the bag and looked inside to find what his dad said a black tux that was just his size.  
  
"Thanks da-"  
  
"Leave and I won't kill you."  
  
"But this is my room!" Trunks protested.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you moth-"  
  
"All right all right all right! I'm gone." Trunks said backing off. He went into the living room and sat on the couch and pulled out some papers, then spread them over a polished wooden table then he began to write his report.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The person I admire the most in the whole wide universe is my dad, Vegeta, because……… 


End file.
